Confusion
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Vegeta and Trunks get sent to the real world
1. Confusion chapter one

  
  
Confusion  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Trunks was running home. It was storming and he was told not to use his powers in public if he could help it by his mom. So there he was running to his house in a storm. When he got there he mom and dad were fighting again. But this time something diffrent happened, his mom left and said that she wasn't coming back.  
  
When she was gone he looked at his dad he looked a little annoyed. "Dad what happened?" He asked. He looked at his son and smiled. "Nothing boy." He said before he walked away.   
  
IN THE WOODS  
  
Bulma was making a device. It sent two people into a diffrent world. She was making it for Vegeta and his hair brain of a son. She was going to sneak the devices on them and then set the controls to one way. So in other words when they get to the other world, the devices would explode when they took them off.  
  
CAPSULE CORP  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were sound asleep. Bulma snuck in the house and put the devices on the two sleeping Saiyens. She then turned them on and ran outside. She set the controls to one way and then pressed the button. She saw a brilliant flash of light and then everything was silent.  
  
KENTUCKY, JACKSON COUNTY HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Nicole and Tonya were walking toward 174. Just talking about how hot Vegeta and Trunks were. "You want to fuck Vegeta don't ya." Nicole said. "Yep." Tonya said. They both cracked up laughing and entered the bus window.  
  
Tonya was getting off at Nicole's house. It was a Friday and Nicole always went to Tonya's or Tonya went to Nicole's. When the got off the bus they were surprised to see a black whole open around the back of the house and two figures fall out of the sky.  
  
"Ya know, If I didn't know better I would say that this was the end of the world." Nicole said standing still. "Why would you say that?" Tonya asked sarcastically. Not two seconds letter the heard a husky voice yell, "WHAT THE HELL!" They both ran to the back of the house to see Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Yea, I was just thinking the same thing." Nicole said and looked over them both. Vegeta looked at them, "Who are you, where am I?" He asked. "Well, I'm Nicole, and you are in Kentucky." Nicole said.  
  
Vegeta looked over Nicole, she was around 17 and had long blond hair, brown eyes. He knew that he was going to have fun insulting her. He then looked over the one he didn't know the name to yet. She looked around 18, she had long brownish blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and she had a certian fire around her. He was already in love!  
  
"My name is Tonya." Tonya said unable to tear her eyes off of Vegeta. Trunks was looking Tonya, they were going to be friends he could already tell. He then looked at Nicole. She was cute, and looked like she would be a lot of fun. "I'm Trunks." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh um...we sorta all ready know who you are." Nicole said. "How?" Vegeta asked. "Come with us." Tonya said. They followed Vegeta and Trunks into the house. Nicole's brother was gone off in the Navy. Her mom and dad were both at work and wouldn't be home for a while.  
  
Nicole sat down and turned her computer on. She then opened a folder that said Dragon Ball Z Pictures. She then started to show Vegeta and Trunks numerous of pictures of them. Some of them had Goku, and the rest of them. "How did you get these?" Vegeta asked.   
  
Nicole looked down at her watch it was only 4:30. "You see in our world, yes you are in a diffrent world, you are cartoons to us. Everyone in this dimension thinks that you are a bunch of cartoon characters. To tell you the truth they will be sorta freaked to see you here." Nicole said.   
  
"Oh so, we aren't real in your world?" vegeta asked. "That is the point." Tonya said. "Oh well thats great, what are we going to do?" Trunks said. "You can stay here with me, Tonya is staying for the weekend." Nicole said. Vegeta agreed and so did Trunks.  
  
"Now how did you get here?" Tonya asked. "I don't know, I just went to sleep and I woke up in her back yard!" Vegeta said and looked at Nicole. Tonya and Nicole laughed, "I knew that one day this would happen." Nicole said.   
  
"Well, show us to your room." Vegeta said. Nicole started to panic, "Umm...do I have to?" She asked. "Yes." Vegeta said. Nicole opened her door and they were surprised to see the room covered in pictures of Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. The only poster that wasn't of them was of a band named Limp Bizkit.  
  
"Damn, you are obsessed with us aren't you?" Vegeta asked. "Actually Tonya is obsessed with you." Nicole said happy that she embarresed her friend. Tonya was blushing but got Nicole back, "Yea and Nicole is obsessed with Trunks." She said.   
  
Vegeta and Trunks just stood there. "Okay, I call top bunk." Trunks said. "Um....okay, but I'm telling you right now, no one is getting my fucking spot." Tonya said and flopped down on her spot. Vegeta chuckled he now wanted to tease Tonya for her 'obsession'.   
  
"Yes and I think I will sleep on the bottom also." Vegeta said. Nicole looked up at the top, "Okay then I guess I will get on the top with Trunks." She said. Tonya knew that Vegeta was just doing this to aggrivate her. "Asshole." She said.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Yes everyone seems to think so." He said. Nicole, Tonya, Vegeta, and Trunks walked out of the room. "Okay now to get my mom's permission. Then they heard a car door shut! "She's home already!" Nicole screamed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Read and Review Please 


	2. Confusion Chapter Two

Confusion  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Vegeta and Trunks sat down on the couch like Nicole told them. Her mom walked in and she looked at the two men. "Who the hell are they?" She asked. "Who do they look like?" Nicole asked. "Vegetable man and Turky?" Her mom asked. "Vegeta and Trunks!" Nicole said.   
  
"Oh, aren't they cartoons?" Her mom asked. "Yes, but you see they got in our world and well can they stay here until they go back?" Nicole asked. Her mom seriously thought about calling charter right then and there. But she thought it was a cry for attention.   
  
"Sure baby, just make sure that you um....use protection." Her mom said. Sweat drops appeared on Vegeta and Trunks' heads. Nicole and Tonya cracked up laughing. "Okay mom." Nicole yelled to her mom that was in the kitchen now.   
  
"Well now that my mom thinks I'm crazy lets go back to my room." Nicole said and led them back to her bedroom. Trunks looked around and wondered if he could sleep in a room that was covered in pictures, especially of him and his dad.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to sleep in here. Well with that hanging by my head." Trunks said reffering to a picture were Vegeta was blasting and looked pissed. "Shut the hell up boy. Should I even comment on this one?" Vegeta said pointing to one were Trunks was little, and had his hands on his hips with a cheesy grin on his face. Trunks shook his head and sat down on the bed.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks went on like this for about ten minutes. Nicole and Tonya thought about slapping them and getting 'all' of the posters off the wall. But the settled for just slapping them. "What the fuck do you think you are doing puny earthlings!" Vegeta screamed. "Slapping your ugly ass face!" Tonya screamed in his ear.  
  
Vegeta growled and gave her an evil look. "If this weren't a different universe and we didn't have to 'rely' on you for a bed then I would kill you right now. You show no respect for royalty." Vegeta said and put his nose in the air. "Oh thats right you are the Prince of all Saiyans. More the Prince of all Shrimps!" Tonya yelled.  
  
Vegeta then pushed her against the wall. "If you want to keep your life then you will shut the fuck up!" Vegeta screamed. Tonya didn't say anything but kept on glaring at him. "You wouldn't hurt me, because then Nicole would kick you out." Tonya said.  
  
Vegeta realized this and dropped her, "You are lucky." Vegeta said and sat down. "Well, what do you guys do normally on the weekends?" Trunks asked. "Read fanfics about...you, look up pictures of you, watch Dragon Ball Z, the cartoon that has you on it, and daydream about...well...you." Nicole said realizing that she was very obessed with Trunks.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "I never knew that someone could like me that much." He said. "You haven't heard the half of it, she got in a fight with this other girl because she liked you to." Tonya said. "Yea, I wouldn't talk you have done the same thing over Vegeta." Nicole said. Tonya flipped her off and smiled sweetly.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "And who won this battle?" Vegeta asked. "I did." Tonya said. "Oh really, are you a good fighter?" Vegeta said. "Well, I guess." Tonya said. "I just got a majorly bad thought." Nicole said. "What?" Tonya asked. "Sure my mom said yes, but what the fuck about my dad!" Nicole asked. "Um...well, they won't get kicked out because of your mom, but he will probably make them sleep on the couch." Tonya said.  
  
"Yea, you two are just lucky that I have a pull out couch." Nicole mumbled. "You want me the prince of all Saiyens to sleep on a couch?" Vegeta asked. "Um...dad, you have slept in a tree before." Trunks said. "That does not count, when the woman kicks me out and thinks I'm going to come grovling back she is a fucking idiot. I have dignity, so therefore I sleep in tree's or with Kackarot." Vegeta said.  
  
Tonya's eyes narrowed, "Yes and about Queen Bitch, why do you even like her?" She asked. Vegeta smirked finding this very amusing, he could have some fun. "Because she has a very nice figure, but your figure looks much better." He said referring to her boobs. Tonya then went over and pulled on his hair. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" She yelled. Vegeta who was in a great amount of pain just mumbled an apology.   
  
Tonya let go, "Thats better." She said. *Oh I will pay you back* Vegeta thought angrily. "Well, I am really, really bored, what to do?" Nicole asked and opened he door. They all followed her out and went back to her computer. Nicole looked at Ebay and found something she was bidding on. The bid should have been over by now. But she forgot about it when she saw Vegeta and Trunks.   
  
She was bidding on 6 backstage passes and concert tickets to the new anger managment tour. Sure enough even though it costed 900 dollars and the shipping was free she got the tickets. She jumped up and down excitiedly. "WE ARE GOING TO SEE EMINEM AND FRED DURST!" Nicole screamed. Nicole was going to invite two other frined but now Vegeta, Trunks, Tonya, Nicole, and Nicole's parents were going to go to the anger managment tour.  
  
Nicole got the money from her mom (Nicole threw away half of her college funds for this). She then got the guys address and then she went to the post office and mailed it. "I can't believe that I actually got them." Nicole said.  
  
It was in exactly 2 weeks. It would take about 1 week for them to get there. They were also going to meet them, Nicole and Tonya couldn't wait. Nicole's mom who was the only who wasn't too happy. She was hoping that Nicole would get out bidded. Now she would have to go and listen to the 'demonic' music of Eminem and Limp Bizkit. Then she would have to meet them, the only good thing that came out of this was she could tell both of the lead singers off.  
  
Nicole and Tonya were very hyper. They couldn't help it they were so excited. They were like this for the next three days, hugging Vegeta and Trunks on and off. Only sleeping for a couple of hours. They were just lucky that school let out before the conert. But at the end of those three days Nicole and Tonya calmed down and waited patienly for the day to come.   
  
This was very good news for Trunks and Vegeta, who were getting very annoyed by the sudden hugs and kisses on the cheeks. More then once Vegeta had to smack Tonya away so she would leave him alone.  
  
Nicole and Trunks were alone together in her room. Vegeta was at Tonya's house, since it was Thursday Tonya was at her own house. School let out tomorrow, Nicole had gotten the 'front' row tickets and backstage passes and put them in her underwear draw. Right now Trunks was laying down on the bed and Nicole was standing up looking at the tickets.   
  
*Only five more days left* She thought. They were leaving very early Tuesday getting to the Rupp Arena waiting until 11:00 when the doors opened, concert was at 1:30 and wasn't supposed to end until late. They then were going to wait backstage for the singers to arrive.  
  
Nicole sat down beside Trunks and looked at him. Trunks had grown to like Limp Bizkit and Eminem, they had a lot of good songs. "Trunks did you have a girlfriend back in the other dimension?" Nicole asked. "Nah, not really sure girls wanted me but none were the right type." Trunks said. "I don't have a boyfriend so don't feel bad. I have had 9 boyfriends in my life, but what makes me feel good about myself is that I keep on saying that they were all long term relationships. Which is true, they always lasted over a year." Nicole said.  
  
"Wow." Trunks said. Nicole got brave and laid her head down on Trunks' chest. Trunks felt a little uncombfortable. The question and then her actaully touching him. It was all more but a clue. Trunks went to Nicole's school. He told everyone that he was a major fan of Trunks and that he had plastic surgery to look exactly like him. It worked, maybe it was because no one actually thought about a cartoon character coming into their world.   
  
Nicole looked up at Trunks and got off of his chest. She rested her head on her arm and looked at him. "You excited about the concert." Trunks asked. "Hell yea, I can't wait." She said. Nicole not thinking leaned forward and kissed him very softly on the lips. Trunks was extremely surprised and pulled back. Nicole blushed and looked away. "Sorry." She said.  
  
Trunks put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. He then kissed her softly, they kissed like this for a couple of seconds, then it turned passionate. When the kiss broke they were both gasping for air. "Nicole, um...I've never really asked anyone this before so I'm just going to come out and say it. Will you go out with me?" Trunks asked. Nicole smiled, "Of course." She said.   
  
Right before they were going to kiss again they heard a door shut and they both knew Vegeta was back. Vegeta opened the door a couple of seconds later, "Hey dad, what was going on at Tonya's?" Trunks asked. "Nothing much, her mom just told me to leave and that she didn't want me back." Vegeta said. "Oh shit! She's not grounded is she?" Nicole asked. "No, she asked her mom before I left if she was in trouble and she said no that she just didn't want me back in her house." Vegeta said.  
  
Nicole went to sleep early that day. Vegeta and Trunks went to sleep about the same time they always did. Now there was only 4 more days until the concert.   
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
Read and Review Please 


	3. Confusion Chapter Three

  
Confusion  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Nicole, Trunks, Vegeta, Tonya, and Nicole's parents were backstage. Waiting patiently for the singers. They were the only ones there so far. Trunks and Nicole were hanging on eachother. Tonya and Vegeta, well things haven't quit kicked in for them yet.   
  
Right then a door swung open and in walked Wes, John, DJ, Sam, and last but not least Fred. Nicole instantly got off of Trunks and looked at Tonya. She was by her side in a second. Wes, John, DJ, and Sam went back to set up the instruments.  
  
Fred stayed and smiled charmingly at the two young girls. He then saw a muscular guy with lavender hair and another muscular guy with black pointy hair. He saw a old red head, and an old brown head. "I see you brought mom and dad." Fred said. "They wouldn't let me go unless they came." Nicole said. "What are your names?" He asked.  
  
Trunks was getting mad, he could tell that Fred was going to try and get some off of Nicole and Tonya. "Mine is Nicole, and this is Trunks my boyfriend." Nicole said. "I'm Tonya and this is Vegeta a friend of ours." Tonya said. "I am Kim, Nicole's mom, and this is Chuck Nicole's dad." She said. "I'm very pleased to meet you all." Fred said.  
  
"Not as pleased as I am." Nicole said. Trunks glared at her and she blushed. Fred laughed, "Well, I guess I better go help my band, you'll be here after the concert to right? Me and Em will take you two ladies out to eat. You'll just have to trust us." Fred said referring to Vegeta, Trunks, and Nicole's parents.  
  
Trunks didn't want to, but he knew that Nicole would be mad if he said no. They stayed back there waiting for Eminem to show up. In thirty minutes he came to the door and swung it open. He looked at the 6 waiting people and smiled lightly.   
  
"Names." He said eyeing the girls. They went through the whole introduction thing. "Well, I'm sure Fred has told you about the dinner. Heh, you would think that he was a big pimp, probably is. Well gotta go gang, enjoy the show." Em said and winked. Kim still didn't get to tell the singers off but hey she saw a whole diffrent side of them.  
  
They watched a concert. It was 1:30 am before the concert ended. It was a great success. Nicole and Tonya were waiting behind the stage for Fred and Em. When they came backstage they were laughing. Fred decided he wanted Tonya and Em wanted Nicole. They then left in a limo and took them to their favorite fast food place. McDonalds.  
  
Trunks secretly followed not really wanting to leave Nicole alone with the two famous singers. When they sat down Em was unusally close to her. Which pissed him off, she knew it too and he could tell she was a little uncombfortable. Later on when Em was smoking and Fred was just talking Em put out his 'cigeratte' and looked at Nicole.   
  
"Do you want to go some where were will be alone?" Em asked. Nicole blushed, she had always wanted this, but that was before she met Trunks. "No, I have a boyfriend remember?" Nicole asked. "Yea, so?" Em asked. "I am not a fucking slut!" Nicole said.   
  
Fred who was getting a little mad at Em for treating one of their fans like shit stood up. "Hey Em, I know you smoked something to get you all high but lay off okay?" Fred asked. "Fuck you asshole." Em said and grabbed Nicole. Trunks then moved closer and waited for them to go outside. They were outside in a couple of seconds. "Em I am warning you." Fred said completly ready to defend one of his fans' honor.  
  
Em grabbed Nicole again and forced her to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him back but refussed. Trunks got pissed and before anyone could even see anything Trunks had him up against a wall. He punched by his head which left a big whole. "You better leave my girlfriend alone!" Trunks said. He took his hand out of the wall and grabbed Nicole.   
  
"Okay, Tonya hop on my back, um...Fred do you want to stay here?" Trunks asked. "Yea, when you get back you can go. Um...if it's too much can I have your guys' phone numbers?" Fred asked. Nicole and Tonya gave their numbers to him. Trunks completly surprised Fred when he took off into the air.  
  
"How the hell did he do that?" Fred asked. Trunks, Nicole, and Tonya got back. Vegeta was waiting very imapatiently. "Are we ready to go yet?" He asked. "Yea, come on." Nicole said. When they got home Nicole went to bed, she was tired, she was disappointed in Em, she never thought he would act like that!  
  
She went to bed not really thinking about any thing else.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
Trunks was still pissed in the morning. Fred just called and told them that he was still in Lexington. He wanted to swing by with Em, so they could apologize. So Nicole gave them her address.  
  
Trunks wasn't too happy about it either. He told Nicole that he trusted Em to take care of her last night and he didn't. All she said was "You apparently didn't trust us, you had to follow." Trunks gave up when she said that  
  
Soon Fred Durst and Marshall Mathers were sitting in her living room. "I'm really sorry about last night Nicole." Em said. "Hey it's okay, I'm still a fan." She said and winked. Fred laughed, "You are what I call a true fan, you and your friends." Fred said.  
  
Trunks was in her garage praticing. He was punching and kicking, that was when the door opened and in stepped Em. Little did Trunks know that Fred was right behind him. Just hidden, Trunks growled, "Did you want something?" He asked.   
  
"Yea, to talk to you about Nicole." He said. "If you touch her again." Trunks said and then powered up into Super Saiyen. That was when Fred stepped out from behind the door, "I knew it! I watched that cartoon like once in my whole life. Your that one Super Saiyen guy, and your dad is inside." Fred said.  
  
"Yea, so?" Trunks asked. "Well, we think it's a little fucked up that you are in our world." Em said. "Well, I do to, I don't know how I got in your world, but I did and I'm happy that I did, because if I didn't get into this world, then I wouldn't have met Nicole." Trunks said.  
  
Em smiled "You really do like her." He said. "Why does it not surprise me that the boy ruined our cover?" Vegeta asked and stepped in. "I'm sorry father." He said. Vegeta chuckled, "I would've done the same if some one touched Tonya don't feel bad." Vegeta said.   
  
Trunks was surprised when he heard this. "You like Tonya?" He asked. Vegeta didn't respond just looked away. "Well any way, I guess your apology is excepted. Just don't touch her again." Trunks said. Tonya who was also listening smiled happily. "Veggie likes me." She sung to herself.   
  
"Well, you girls know that now you are our friends, we'll right and visit all the time now, you'll never get rid of us." Fred said. Him and Em were leaving, "Yea, I know what I am going to do?" Nicole asked. Everyone laughed, Fred and Em got in their car and drove off.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Read and Review Please 


	4. Confusion Chapter Four

  
  
  
Confusion  
Chapter Four:  
  
Tonya approached Vegeta and smiled. "What do you want earthling?" Vegeta asked. "You like me." She said. Vegeta looked at her and then smiled bitterly. "Only in your fucking dreams you piece of shit." He said. Tonya stopped her little teasing and grew serious.  
  
"Listen you jackass, I know you fucking like me, you told Trunks that you would do the same fucking thing for me, I was listening over there." Tonya said and pointed behind the truck. "So you can take your lying little ass back to Japan for all I fucking care!" Tonya said.  
  
Vegeta stood there, ha had to tell her the truth now, him and his big mouth. "Fine, okay, I like you. I don't know what it is, but I am really tired of dating earthlings." Vegeta said. Tonya smiled and hugged him, he hugged back after thinking it through.   
  
Right then Trunks came in the garage. "Hey Tonya, your mom says she wants you home, to make sure in one piece or something like that." Trunks said. Tonya smiled, "Okay." She said. Trunks then lefted, Tonya looked at Vegeta. "Well, I have to go babe, bye." She said and started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Vegeta said. He spun her around to where she was facing him and kissed her gently. "Bye." He said. Tonya walked out of the garage with a dazed espression on her face. Then when she realized what happened she smiled and drove home extremely happy.  
  
Nicole and Trunks were in Nicole's room. Just talking about things, "I think my Dad and Tonya hit it off." Trunks said. "Why do you think that?" Nicole asked. "Because they were hugging when I walked into the garage." Trunks said. Nicole didn't laugh but sighed, she knew that soon they had to find a way to get them back to their own time, they were needed to help fight battles, to make sure nothing goes wrong.   
  
"Trunks, do you want to go back to your time line. what about Goten?" Nicole asked. Trunks couldn't believe he forgot about Goten, his little sister Bra. Trunks looked at Nicole, he had a look in his eyes that said, "Please don't make me decide." Nicole gave him a smile.   
  
Right then Vegeta walked into the room. "Why is everyone sad?" He asked. "Dad, we have to go back to our own time line." Trunks said. Vegeta stopped breathing, "What, I'm not leaving this time, I didn't like that time anyway." Vegeta said. "Don't give me that shit dad, you mean you would actually leave your little angel forever? What about Goku, you never 'defeated' him. Plus we are needed to help fight." Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta then remembered the smile of his daughter.Trunks and him have bonded over this trip, he loved his son more then anything. "Yea, I guess your right." He said. "But how are we going to get back?" Trunks asked. "I can try communicating to Kackarot, tell him to find this universe and teleport here." Vegeta said. "We will wait until tomorrow, so you can say goodbye to Tonya." Nicole said.   
  
Vegeta smirked, "Who says she isn't coming with me." Vegeta said. Trunks' eyes widened, yea, we can take you with us." Trunks said. Nicole smiled, "Yea, it's about time I moved out, but shit....well I don't know if I wanna. Eminem and Fred Durst started to talk to me." Nicole said and teased him. Trunks smiled, "I'll miss those two idiots." He said.   
  
Nicole walked into her parents bedroom. "Mom?" Nicole asked. "Yes?" "Um....well, you see, I'm sorta moving out tomorrow." Nicole said. "What, to where, you have the money?" Kim asked. "Well, you see, I'm sorta leaving with Trunks and Vegeta, Tonya is coming to." Nicole said. "Nicole this is too much, you know very well they are not cartoon characters." Her mom yelled.  
  
Nicole frowned, "Fuck you, I only came to tell you that, goodbye, love yall.Maybe I'll have Vegeta blow the fucking house up so you can see who they really are." Nicole said and left.   
  
The next Day  
  
Tonya was with Vegeta, she was ready to go to their world, as was Nicole. Vegeta was sitting on the floor floating in the air. *Kackarot can you hear me* Vegeta asked.  
  
Japan, Black Forest  
  
Goku was in the middle of a bath, he missed Vegeta and Trunks. He knew that Bulma had something to do with their dissaperences. *Kackarot can you hear me* Came Vegeta's voice out of no where. Goku looked around, confused, then he realized that the voice was in his head.  
  
Where ever Vegeta was, he was communicating with him. *Yes Vegeta, where are you and Trunks* Goku asked. *We are in a diffrent world, I was wondering how many people can you teleport at once, you know with the one thing* Vegeta asked. *As many people that can touch me, why* Goku answered. *I have three other people I need you to get to our world* Vegeta said. *Where are you Vegeta* Goku asked. *In a diffrent dimension, since my KI and transport to this place* Vegeta said and ended the conversation.  
  
Goku got dressed and put his index and middle finger up to his forehead. He then closed his eyes and tried to since Vegeta's KI. Sure enough, even though it was very distant he could since it. He then imagined Vegeta and dissapeared.  
  
Nicole's bedroom  
  
Nicole was getting her CDs when she felt some one directly behind her. Trunks, Vegeta, and Tonya were outside waiting. They left only a few seconds ago. "If I turn around, and Son, Goku is there, I'm going to scream." Nicole said. She turned around and there he was, She smiled and then coughed, then she finally screamed. Trunks busted through the wall, "Nicole are you." He trailed off when he saw Goku.  
  
Vegeta and Tonya walked in patiently. "Hiya." Goku said. "We are ready Kackarot." Vegeta said. Everyone put a hand some where on Goku. Nicole made sure to keep a tight grip on the huge black bag she had. Tonya did the same, then just like that they were gone. Forever, unless they wanted to come back.  
  
END OF STORY  
  
if ya want a sequel, like them being in the cartoon world or something the a lot of people (around 25) have to ask for it.   
  
Read and Review Please. 


End file.
